nogizakaharukafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 06
It's...the Summer Comiket is the sixth episode of the Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu anime. Synopsis As the day of Comiket draws near, Yuuto and Nobunaga meet in a fastfood restaurant. Nobunaga briefs Yuuto on what Comiket is and what to expect from it and lends him a copy of the official handbook for the event. Yuuto, as a first-timer, has unusual ideas on what a Comiket is. Nobunaga, however, warns him to not take the Comiket lightly. After turning down Shiina's offer of a swimming party on the day of the Comiket, he remembers an earlier meeting with Haruka, where he receives a similar handbook to Nobunaga's (with her personal touch). Also, she explains to him what to do in the event itself. She also tells Yuuto that she wants to attend to buy a doujinshi from a certain artist. In the end, as he finds Nobunaga's manual too extravagant, he chooses to focus on Haruka's manual. The day after. The day of the Comiket. Yuuto endures a bus ride with passengers filling the underground train to the brim and finds himself lost in a sea of people overflowing to the station itself. He manages to meet up with Haruka inside the station. Soon, they realize the sheer number of people coming to the Comiket. Also, Yuuto realizes too late that he should have taken Nobunaga's advice seriously. Because Yuuto manages to reach the Big Sight through the first train ride, he and Haruka are stuck in the line of attendees. Yuuto suggests of rushing to get in, but Haruka reminds him of rules that should be followed within the event. After some time, she and Yuuto finally reach the entrance of the Big Sight. Haruka decides to go for the doujinshi first as what she experienced last time has taught her to be less impatient of the destination. The Big Sight proves to be a difficult place to maneuver due to the volume of people walking inside; Haruka met some accidents on the way and Yuuto decides to offer his hand to her (literally). Though equally embarrassed about it, they decide to hold hands along the way. Inside the part of the Big Sight where the doujinshi circles are situated, Haruka is overwhelmed by the number of anime series which has participant doujinshi. Yuuto manages to remind her of the Nekobasu doujinshi and they headed off there at once. When they reached the stall where the doujinshi is sold, they are asked to follow a long line of buyers. After a long time of waiting, they are left with one copy, which ends up in the hands of another customer. Despite Yuuto's attempts to reconsider, Haruka tells him that it is fine. Yuuto apologizes and they leave off disappointed. Outside, a man calls them and gives them a copy of the same book that Haruka came in for; though they are surprised, they accept it wholeheartedly. As he leaves, Hazuki and Mika welcome him back; in fact, it is Nanami dressed as someone, particularly someone popular. Later on, they took the day roaming around the doujinshi stalls. Haruka soon tells Yuuto that she wants to become a doujinshi artist, which he responds with mixed feelings, since he knows how Haruka draws things. After momentarily meeting Nobunaga in the middle of the crowd, he rejoins with Haruka as she continues to browse the stalls. There, she curiously scanned the contents of an Inukami doujinshi, which has elements of yaoi in it. Haruka consequently loses consciousness. Later, she regains consciousness elsewhere, where she asks about what happened between the characters in the doujinshi she read; Yuuto did not manage to answer her question. In another part of the Big Sight, Yuuto finds Haruka unconscious again after catching a glimpse of a character from an eroge. Yuuto brings Haruka outside where she comes to. After giving her some refreshments, they notice a large number of people taking pictures of people wearing a certain attire. Those who wore costumes of familiar anime characters aroused her interest, so Haruka decides to take a look herself. Soon, photographers fixed their attention to Haruka instead, as her outfit made it look like she was cosplaying as well; Yuuto senses trouble and goes to fetch Haruka, but persistent photographers block their way out. All of a sudden, Hazuki appears, cosplaying as the titular character in Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan, and uses her chainsaw to slice through the cameras of the photographers. Then, Mika and Nanami, dressed as Hecate and Wilhelmina Carmel from Shakugan no Shana respectively, who deals with the others with a bunch of ribbons. Unfortunately, there are forced to flee when one of the volunteers saw and apprehended them (as they do not have passes to participate). With the problem averted, Haruka thanks Yuuto for being heroic. On the way back, Haruka joins Yuuto on the train; inside, Haruka continues to thank Yuuto for the chance to join her in the Comiket. Then, after reaching her house, the two part ways. On his way back home, Yuuto meets Mika, Hazuki and Nanami, whom he recognized back at the commotion at the Comiket. Mika then asks Yuuto about seeing an excessively rough man in the Comiket, which he answers with no. Mika shows a slight tone of concern but manages to shift it away from Yuuto's focus. That night, Yuuto comes home after a visit to the convenience store. he receives a phone call from a distressed Mika. The sound of the doorbell follows shortly, and behind the door to the Ayase Residence is a teary-eyed Haruka. Adapted From Trivia *In the doujinshi stalls, there are prominent references of anime series like Shakugan no Shana, Spice and Wolf and Inukami. *On one of the lobbys of Big Sight, Shakugan no Shana's opening theme song "Hishoku no Sora" is played on the background. A few moments earlier into the episode, an official art of titular character Shana is displayed as part of the advertisements inside the venue. *In the preview for the next episode, Mika says, "Inazuna Kick!". This is the name of one of the special attacks of Ken, a character from the Street Fighter series. Quotes Category:Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu Episodes